A Gritty Soul
by CurlYourLip
Summary: Nephthys pronounced 'Nef-This' isn't your conventional vampire. She's a vampire with a gritty soul. The story is meant to revolve around Zero's life after Yuuki's departure.


**Namaste ^^**

I've finally put up the edited version *Thank god for beta readers =.=* I'm still not sure about whether to continue this though. Do let me know .

Read n Review. Thrash me if you want * preferably, through a private message *

Try and enjoy it . Run along.

** - Ms. Wayne**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters affiliated with Vampire Knights.**

* * *

The light chiffon material draped around her body made her look much like Azita, though without the acclaimed underground musician's undertones of eccentricity. The plain black embroidery wove through Persian red cloth, much like a shadow.

A vampire's shadow.

Nephthys stood before the mirror observing the person looking back at her. Trying to understand. Failing to understand. The shattered glass was a reflection of her in more ways than one.

She tilted her head, considering the perfect symmetry of her flawless features. Her slender fingers listlessly traced her reflection. Gradually sliding down to her angular chin and back up her pronounced cheekbones. The edge of each fragment leaving a deep cut, giving way to what she strived for…

She watched herself instinctively lick the blood off her fingers.

Up and Down. Back and Forth.

Sable black eyes glistened with hate.

"I've been happier."

The moaning of the dying was drowned by the voices in the back of her head.

Voices, you ask... The consciousness of a soul that died three years ago. Now telling her she was wrong. Now telling her she is wrong.

But wasn't she always wrong? Fingers scuttled on her forehead, she laughed a nervous laugh.

Having had enough of this solitary torment, Nephthys stepped out of the dilapidated shack. There was nothing more to be done here, and with one last adjustment of her sari, she was gone.

* * *

It was midday at Cross Academy. Not a single bird was heard, just students chattering away under veteran Momiji (maple) trees, seeking refuge from the blazing heat.

Their conversations died away when they noticed the young lady in a crimson Indian wrap standing at the entrance to their institution.

Nephthys could sense life. This was supposed to be a new beginning. No, this _was_ going to be a new beginning. So resolved, she strutted through the main gate, keeping a straight face while maintaining a wary eye on everything around her. None of the current students approached her and so she came upon the entrance of the main building without incident. As hoped, Kaien Cross was there to greet her, dressed like an Eastern European grandmother as was his custom.

"Oh my! Nephthys! Aren't you gorgeous, dear?" The ageless human approached her with arms spread wide. "C'mon and give Uncle Kaien a hug!"

"Kaien-sama," she whispered, hands held together and making no effort whatsoever to avoid or accept what was coming. "Thank you for having me."

"HOW COULD I NOT?" the ecstatic human proclaimed aloud as he gave his one-of-a-kind bear hug to a rather amused Nephthys. In reality, she hadn't quite expected such a welcome. Not only was she surprised that the Chairman recognized her but it also came as a shock to her that he gave her the liberty to call him 'Uncle'.

It had been quite a while since she'd felt wanted. Certainly not a bad way to start a new life. All the same, she could not bring herself to embrace him quite so extravagantly.

"Why, what's with the formality? Hurry up Nephthys-chan! You can leave your luggage right here. I'll have someone take it up to your dorm. I've got a little surprise for you at my office." Kaien danced all around her as she affected a more sedate walk into the building. He was getting rather worked up. "My office is the second door to your right. Go wait right outside, and don't enter until I come back!" Her host puffed out his chest rather smugly.

'He really does seem daft,' Nephthys said to herself as she watched him skip away. She began walking towards the portal he had indicated. The door was rosewood and sure enough there was a gold plate that hung on it reading 'Chairman Kaien Cross'. No chance of mistaking it for belonging to anyone else, that's for sure.

Wherever Kaien had run off to, he wasn't in any hurry to come back. Nephthys did as he had asked and waited as patiently as possible. Slowly she fidgeted with her sari's 'pallu'. She could see that the students passing by were staring at her, some shameless enough to gawk and point in her direction.

Was it her attire? Her culture was something she cherished. She felt very very strongly about it. Nephthys' ancestors were Iranian Zoroastrians who had traveled to Western India years ago. Both her mother and father had been brought up in Navsari, a city deep in Gujarat, India. Though retaining barely any memories of Navsari, she did remember being happy. Living the carefree life every child wishes for. She could recall taking part in 'Makar Sankranti', an annual kite festival. The sky on that day reminded her off Skittles, the one candy she loved so much.

"Oi! Zero-kun! Yuuki-chan! I have someone I'd like you both to meet!"

Nephthys snapped out of her reminiscing. Dwelling on the past wasn't something she did often. The past was done with and it was best left that way. One shouldn't dredge up needless memories. Yet Cross Academy seemed to push her to do just that.

Kaien approached her with two students in tow, one a short bright-eyed girl with shoulder-length brown hair, the other her virtual opposite in his being a fairly tall young man sporting silver hair and an unfriendly expression.

"Konichiwa, Nephthys-senpai," the girl waved cheerfully. "I'm Yuuki and I'll be showing you around in a bit. The Chairman certainly seems happy to see you here." Yuuki smiled ever so warmly.

"Good morning to you, Yuuki-chan. There's no need for you to address me as senpai, I'm not much older than you are," Nephthys replied as she looked down at the Chairman's adoptive daughter.

Their eyes met, and there was an instantaneous connection.

Some confusion remained on whether it was owing to Yuuki's smile or, well, Yuuki's smile.

"WON'T YOU INTRODUCE YOURSELF, SON?" bellowed the Chairman, and the two girls abruptly broke out of their staring match.

The as-yet-unknown student looked none too pleased by his current company. He bowed in a manner more reluctant than courteous. "Konnichiwa, Nephthys, I'm Kiryuu Zero."

His general surliness and lack of an honorific in this Japanese society caused her to raise an eyebrow. "Pleased to meet you too, Zero-'kun'. I'm sorry, I meant 'Zero', considering we're already 'friends'. Haha! You're much to accepting 'Zero'." Nephthys chirped as she cocked her head ever so slightly to take in his aura, unorthodox manner of dressing, and lest we forget… starlight hair. That were was certainly an eye-catcher. She rather liked it.

"Oh! I can't wait!" Cross grabbed Nepthys' shoulders and suddenly spun her about. Not giving her the slightest chance to react, he clasped his hands over her almond eyes. "Don't peek! Three… two, and… ONE!"

**_- 'Make way for a rather awkward silence'_**

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Chairman!"

"Do you really think so, Yuuki?"

'Do you really think so, Yuuki…',

They were clasping each others' hands and generally behaving like a couple of idiots. Nephthys hardly knew what to say to all this. Eventually, she collected herself enough to make a tactful comment.

"Thank you, Kaien-sama. No one has ever greeted me in such a way. I feel more welcome than I have ever been," the new student said to an obviously delighted Chairman.

Looking at his face and then around the office, a foreign saying she recalled hearing, came to mind- 'tickled pink'. And it certainly applied to this situation. Pink confetti, balloons that looked like they'd been stolen from a party at McDonald's, freshly baked pink cookies and a correspondingly-colored banner that read, "Welcome, Nephthys Hormat!"

'Tacky. And it's not even his residence,' she thought to herself.

The head of the school took a seat behind his desk. "Please make yourself comfortable, Nephthys-chan. Yuuki-chan, Zero-kun, I'd like you to remain here too."

Nephthys gladly seated herself on the windowsill while the others drew up chairs. She was trying hard not to laugh. The stupidity of the entire place, not to mention Kaien Cross; was this really the legendary hunter? Was this academy really NOT a joke? The fresh air coming in from the open window helped her organize her thoughts as she munched away on cookies. Had to admit, they tasted pretty good.

Unwilling to take in her garish surroundings any more than necessary, she kept her gaze fixed out the window and chose to simply wait for Kaien to start a discussion.

Cross lazily rocked in his chair behind his confetti-covered table. Soon, however, curiosity overpowered the rest of his emotions. He carefully tucked back his sleek blonde strands of hair and, whilst rapping his fingers on the desk, chose to get right to the most potentially troublesome point.

"Nephthys-chan, this may sound rather inconsiderate of me, and I wouldn't want to ruin the festive mood in this room, but please tell me… how long since you've last *sigh* killed...?"

The atmosphere in the room tensed up immediately. All the pink confetti and balloons no longer seemed to be so joyous. Nephthys, who had been expecting his query, just looked out the window. Her black eyes were revealed to be a deep chocolate as a ray of light shone through directly at her.

A wide-eyed Yuuki placed her palm on Zero's clenched fist. Sickly blue veins bulged out from underneath his skin. His fellow Guardian shifted uncomfortably, first straightening her skirt then twirling the fingers of her right hand around loose threads that hung from the garment.

The first display of emotion that came from Zero wasn't quite the nicest. Nephthys didn't fail to pick up on it. Only the Chairman seemed oblivious to his reaction as he continued to say, "I understand why you may have your reservations answering my question. But Nephthys-chan, I'm not judgmental."

The exotic vampire turned around to look at Kaien Cross. She was searching for reasons. A reason to not trust him, the reason for his tolerance. Her eyes then shifted onto Zero's trembling fist with Yuuki's palm on it.

Nephthys wasn't naïve; in fact, she was rather well-versed in the ways of the world. She'd experienced things beyond her age. The aura she got from Zero challenged her intuitions. She knew a vampire when she saw one. Why then had he gotten so agitated when she was revealed to be the same?

"With all due respect, Kaien-sama, please don't ask me further questions," Nephthys spoke stiffly. "I won't be comfortable answering anything in their presence." She shot a look at Zero and Yuuki.

Cross' eyes grew sad. "Nephthys-chan, Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun have only ever been very dear friends to me. Let me assure you that even if it may not appear so, I trust them with everything. Yet, if that is the way you feel, I must apologize." He turned and fixed a stern face on the pair. "Yuuki-chan! Zero-kun! Please return to your respective classes," the Headmaster ordered. His expression had completely changed, and for a fraction of a second there Kaien looked the part he was supposed to play – that of an officious school chairman.

Zero and Yuuki were more than happy to exit the room. "Kaien-sama. Nephthys-senpai." Yuuki bowed to both, and with that they took their leave.

-x-

* * *

**Thank You, Tomas-the betrayer. I think I got that wrong. Sorry *eek* it's simply - Tomas the Betrayer. **

**- Ms. Wayne**


End file.
